theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison
Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh Region Current Age: 20 'Background:' Born in Twinleaf, Poison led a quiet life with his mother and father. However, when 9 years old, there was an incident at Lake Verity. Dialga appeared and the Lake Pixie Trio had to go against it. However, in the confusion, Poison's father was trapped with Dialga and sent into the Distortion World. Ten years later, Poison meets a professor named Rowan and his mute (but telepathic) assistant Dawn. Rowan explains that he may have a way for Poison to find his father, but to do so he must take on the Elite 4 challenge to receive the device to carry him into the Distortion World and back. However, Team Galactic is running rampant trying to fulfill the will of their supposed leader, Cyrus. Now Poison and his comrades Dawn and Bass must face off against these enemies, not only to save his father, but all of Sinnoh and the world. Now quite a ways into his journey, Poison has experienced much loss and pain. His partner, Trident , was lost to a cave-in on Iron Island, which almost caused Poison to give up entirely. His friend Bass talked him out of this state, however. With renewed determination, Poison pursues Team Galactic, not only to find his father and save Sinnoh, but to give his own mind rest from the vengeance he is so eagerly seeking to achieve against Cyrus. Events: Oreburgh City *When Team Galactic went to the Oreburgh Museum, they accidentally activated a device used to resurrect fossilized Pokemon. This occurred on a large scale as every fossil in the city was brought back to life during the celebration of the city's anniversary. The fossil Pokemon attacked, forcing the surviving civilians to take refuge in the Oreburgh Mine. Dawn and Poison entered the city to find it deserted, save for a severed human leg by the mine entrance. Hoping to find survivors, the two entered the mine and managed to save the civilians by putting the fossils to sleep with Ross and Melody. There were a total of 39 people lost in the attack. Twinleaf Town *After the Oreburgh incident, it was discovered that some of the fossil Pokemon had escaped. Poison and Dawn managed to track the herd of Bastiodon and Shieldon back to Poison's hometown. There, they found the Pokemon running rampant, destroying the little town. After taking out the majority of the herd, only one Bastiodon was left, a very strong one. So strong, that it almost defeated Poison and Dawn. Fortunately, a mysterious trainer appeared with his Chimchar, Zidane, and brought down the last enemy. So began the friendship between Poison, Dawn and Bass. Floaroma Town *After a group of Galactic grunts invaded and destroyed the home of a Combee colony, their Vespiquen leader vowed revenge. Bringing the entire colony, they sought out the grunts and found them at the Valley Windworks where Poison was confronting one of the Galactic commanders, Mars. The colony went berserk and began destroying the place by creating a massive tornado which was strong enough to rip the windmills out of the ground and toss them straight at Floaroma Town. Poison managed to stop the colony from completely destroying the city, but could not stop them from abducting the two grunts that had decimated their home. The Vespiquen decided to leave her daughter with Poison, a Combee whom Poison named Victoria . Celestic Town *When Poison, Dawn, and Bass went to Celestic Town to meet Cynthia's Grandmother, they met up with Team Galactic instead. This was the first time that the young trainers met their adversary, Cyrus. With a bomb on hand, Cyrus was threatening to destroy the shrine to the legendary dragons. Dawn effectively evacuated the city using her telepathy, but they were unable to prevent the explosion. But, using her psychic abilities and that of her Pokemon, Dawn was able to protect the group with a barrier. The town was destroyed and Cyrus escaped, only to be pursued by Bass. Meanwhile, with the destruction of the shrine, the angered Pokemon, Dialga emerged from the Distortion World to take its vengeance. At the time, Poison had been getting to know some of his newer Pokemon, and though inexperienced, they went right to work to protect Poison. Using Roar of Time, though, Dialga quickly dispatched all four of the young Pokemon before retreating back to the Distortion World. Jubilife City *While none of our young heroes were in the city at the time, eyewitness accounts describe the entrance of the legendary dragon, Palkia, from the Distortion World at the same time Dialga emerged at Celestic Town. Palkia completely destroyed the city in its rage, making it uninhabitable and forcing the refugees to find shelter elsewhere. Iron Island *Poison decided to head to Iron Island to train before their battle with Byron in Canalave City. However, upon hearing strange sounds deep within the cave, Poison decided to investigate and ended up finding Bass there as well. Together, they spied on the group of Team Galactic grunts who were using a machine to gather material to create the "Red Chain" for Cyrus to use to control the legendary Pokemon with. Bass and Poison foiled this plan, however. Then the Pokemon of the island suddenly had the group surrounded, and began to explode all at once. The explosion immediately killed all of the Galactic members, but Bass' Gardevoir, Ophelia , saved Poison and Bass using a force field, but ended up using all of her life force to do so. The cave began to collapse around them, and the remaining group, Bass, Scoop, and Trident, went to escaping through one of the tunnels. Unfortunately, Scoop was caught by one of the stones, only able to say good bye to Poison before succumbing to the grip of death. As the escape continues, a giant stone slab falls from the ceiling of the tunnel and threatens to crush the entire group, but Trident evolves to Empoleon and catches it. However, in order to ensure his friends could escape, he opted to remain in the cave to literally hold it up long enough for them to get out. After a tearful good bye, Trident let the stones fall upon himself. Canalave City *After a rumbling in the distance, a colony of Drifloon descended upon the city and began abducting the people and Pokemon from the streets. They even threatened to capture Dawn and her Torterra, Lotus before Poison stopped them. At Cynthia's direction, Poison ordered Count to target the ghost Pokemon using his ultrasonic abilities, then with her Spiritomb using Dark Pulse on the targets Count identified, the colony was driven out for a short time. Hearthome City *The three heroes were asked to go to Hearthome by Cynthia, for she feared that the colony would head there next. She was right. After splitting up to protect the various shelters around the city, each of the trainers faced their own trials in the tasks. Poison's job was to guard the old buildings in Amity Park. After nearly being abducted, Count having saved him, Poison and his Pokemon continued to struggle with their post. However, when Dawn defeated the colony's leader at the Contest Hall, the colony retreated. 'Personality:' Poison is very concerned for the well-being of others and hates when wrong has been brought upon innocent ones. He is compassionate towards his friends and shares a deep bond with all of his Pokemon, to the point that they would even give their lives to save his and vice-versa. He can, however, become somewhat frenzied when it comes to finishing his journey. With all the events in Sinnoh and so much working against him, he feels as if everyone is looking to him, so he must always be ready, which causes him to train a little too hard at times. 'Current Team :' Victoria the Vespiquen Cotton the Lopunny Melody the Kricketune Count the Crobat Squirt the Gastrodon Skorpia the Drapion 'Pokemon in Storage:' 'Deceased Pokemon:' Ross the Roselia: Died while stopping a stampede of Ponyta outside Veilstone City. Dagget the Bibarel: Fell in battle against Ace Trainers Zac and Jen, minions of Team Galactic, amidst the fog. Banshee the Gastly: Died in Celestic Town protecting Poison from Dialga's Roar of Time. Sparx the Shinx: Died in Celestic Town protecting Poison from Dialga's Roar of Time. Flower the Stunky: Died in Celestic Town protecting Poison from Dialga's Roar of Time. Speckle the Starly: Died in Celestic Town protecting Poison from Dialga's Roar of Time. Scoop the Pelipper: Crushed whil trying to escape a cave-in caused by Team Galactic at Iron Island. Trident the Empoleon: Crushed after saving Poison and Bass during the Iron Island cave-in. Trivia: *Poison and Dawn have a relationship that is just starting to bloom. *Poison exists in Saurian's dimension, as well. There, he did not lose his partner, Trident, and helps Saurian to fight against Team Galactic. Category:Characters Category:Heroes